


sweet but psycho

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Caning, Cock Rings, Collars, Criminal Louis, Crying, Desperation, Dom Harry, Dominance, Escape, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Molestation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Police, Rich Harry, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Louis, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: Louis Tomlinson was London’s most wanted man for home invasion.Harry Styles just so happen to have a bdsm dungeon in his home.*weekly updates*





	1. teaser

**Author's Note:**

> NON-CON!!  
> please do not read if you’re triggered by this !!

Louis was spread out against the bed, he was sitting down perkily on his bum, hands behind his back as the rope held his wrists tightly together. his legs were spread and tied to both sides of the bedpost, only allowing the bad to buck his hips up as his only form of movement. 

the collar felt suffocating against his neck, his head felt heavy as his eyes divert to all parts of the unfamiliar room, scanning the leash that connected with his collar. Louis was soaked with sweat as panic arises and he tries to cool his breathing, scanning the room with bloodshot eyes and heavy breathing. The ball gag led to the soreness of the small man's jaw, saliva drooling down his chin was he glared hatefully to the man standing in front of him, Harry Edward Styles. 

Harry smirked at the vulnerable, naked boy, walking around to observe and admire the curves and mannerism of the young boy. One that was considered highly wanted by London's police, one that had all the brains to venture through all the traps and still not get caught, making millions of people be much more wary of their homes. 

But here he was, in Harry's home, being nothing but vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis Tomlinson was a wanted man. 

He was at the top of the list for home invasion, taking millions of dollars worth of things alongside with him.

And to make things worse, he didn't set off a single alarm until all is done. 

London's police had been wrecking their brain hard to crack the code of his caramel haired man, being able to be one step ahead of everyone. He often rob houses from multi-millionaires, having topnotch security systems and surveillance footage, making sure security would rush over if any problem was ever suspected in their homes. 

but it wouldn't be until morning, when the owners awaken, when they realised that everything was rummaged and gone. 

the same situation has been happening for the past few years, the police always being way too late to be able to catch the sly man. all they could do is collect the surveillance cameras footage and try to analyse his next move. 

But never once were they spot on, louis never had much of a pattern, other than the continuous robbing of millionaires home. The criminal would appear out of no where, and disappear into the thin air directly after, collecting all the value he needed from the homes. 

the first case happened in 2013. Although the police had a blur black and white footage, they suspect it was Louis' attempt into robbing Simon Cowell's home. The man had sneaked in through the breaking of his back door, crawls right in and had silently broke the small security alarm, preventing any warnings for anyone. Louis strolled right into the home, taking whatever he needed and throwing it into the large black duffel bag and taking off right before Simon woke up. 

the second case had happened at Jeoff Azoff home, soon after the first case. The police had just laid a little from the constant investigation from Simon Cowell, however to no avail. Jeoff woke up with his whole house rummaged, safe box was wide open with absolutely nothing inside, his locks were picked skilfully, and none of his alarms went off. The police quickly gathered at the scene, taking pictures of the home and looking through the camera, watching as Louis enters the living room, gives a cocky grin and waved, before taking anything valuable on sight. 

cases after cases, people living near them are constantly alert, many of them upgrading their security system higher, in hopes that they wouldn't fall victim of it. 

However, many have not been spared. From Paul Higgins to Julian Bunetta to Mitch Rowland, all of them were robbed from their possessions within their own homes. 

London police was currently studying and revamping the whole case once again, trying to figure out who- louis Tomlinson was, and how did he beat the system?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, so I decided to make weekly updates every weekend or so because ???  
> anyway today was my first day as work and I’m very satisfied, although it was so tiring  
> Chapter 3 is where everything starts


	3. Chapter 3

Harry smirked as he sat comfortably at the corner of the room, staring intently at the squirming, restraint boy on the bed. 

Harry had plugged the squirming boy up, letting the plug rub against his prostate as he moves. His body still laced with sweat and he screams into the ball gag, muffling everything he tries to say. 

He had a cock ring on, as well as the vibrating plug up his ass, bum suffering from a few harsh slaps when he struggled during the process. Louis had tear stains on his cheeks as he looks up at the home owner, who smirks cockily and turned up the vibrations of the plug.

Louis let out a muffled scream, unable to stop himself from squirming against the white duvet, begging incoherently into the gag for Harry to stop. 

Precome started to leak off his tip, letting his eyes widen in embarrassment and his face to flush.

Harry smirked, walking intimidatingly up to Louis, crawling in between the naked mans legs and rubbing his cock with the knuckles of his thumb slowly. Louis let out a loud muffled cry, drooling even more than more and his body shook with vibrations, but still unable to come. 

"You love this, don't you?" Harry says slowly, looking up at the crying man with his intrigued, cocky green eyes. Louis shook his head vigorously, just wanting all this to end, for him to come, go home and never invade a fucking house ever again. 

"You don't?" Harry pouted slightly, looking innocently at louis. He reached his hands up to louis' waist, and roamed up to the nipples, giving his nipple a harsh pinch and tug. Louis screamed in pain and sensitivity, his cock getting harder. Harry smirked, quickly latching his tongue against the nipple and sucked harshly, hearing louis' broken moans and shaking body as he tries to squirm his way out. He heard the restraints pull and a loud sob, but he continued nursing on the sore nipple.

He pull off with a pop sound, once again staring at louis, who is sobbing uncontrollably against the bed. 

Harry smirked, reaching his large hands up to the mans face as he caresses his wet cheek soothingly, he reached to the back of his head and unclipped the ball gag, pulling it off Louis' mouth quickly. 

Louis eyes widened as he allowed the gag to be taken off, immediately closing his mouth to sooth his sore jaw. 

"LET ME GO YOU SICK F-" 

SMACK

Louis head spun to the side, feeling as the pain of his cheek slowly kicked in. Louis turned back to Harry slowly, still unable to comprehend what just happened. Harry raised his eyebrows at the smaller, as if challenging him to start. 

"W-what do you w-want from me?" Louis says quietly this time, not wanting to receive another slap from the large, strong hands. 

"It's not what I want from you, louis." Louis' name on Harry's tongue came out eerily, almost mocking as Louis cringed. "You came to my house."

Louis shut his eyes painfully, shaking his head as he tried to construct the next thing to say, preferably something that wouldn't get him slapped.

"That's naughty, isn't it?" Harry continued after a while, rubbing his delicate cheeks once again. "Breaking into people's home, taking their things, making them question their security." Harry listed out, letting his hands roam freely on the mans body, feeling the slight flinch and squirm when he touched more sensitive areas. 

"Kudos to you, you broke into my home too." Harry smirked, rubbing the tip of his cock once again, making louis moan out uncontrollably. "This is your reward." 

Louis mouth fell agape as he felt like coming, but he just couldn't. He couldn't and he was so fucking frustration because he's been sexually tortured ever since he got caught. 

"Thank god I was awake, wasn't I?" Harry continued, letting his other hand roam to the plug that stayed up and his arse and he - pushed.

Louis let out a loud moan as the plug jabbed his prostate. Harry did it again, amused at the reaction he's receiving. "You looked so cute when I first saw you, you just looked absolutely stunned when you entered my little playroom." He pressed the plug up harshly, putting pressure on it as he watched louis face crumble apart. 

"Appalled, weren't you? And how pretty did you look when I shoved you down the bed?" Harry smirked as Louis starts to moan loudly at the overstimulation. "You were so shocked, as if you never expected yourself to get caught."

"I-I-I'm sorry!!" Louis begged, squirming as he tries to get away from the over sensitivity.

"Sorry?" The older chuckled, "you weren't sorry for the robbery of Simon Cowell, or for Liam Payne, or for mine even, until now of course." 

Harry reaches up to the submissive hair, giving it a rough tug, "I could've made a police report, saying I found Louis Tomlinson, the mystery man that couldn't be caught for over 5 years now." He whispers darkly into his ear, "but seeing how gorgeous you look, I wanted you all to myself."

Louis let out a loud moan as Harry sucked on his jaw, leaving a large red mark. The older crawled out of bed, grabbing the ball gag once again. 

Upon looking at the ball gag, louis shut his mouth tightly, shaking his head, begging. 

Harry smirked, "ah" he directed Louis to open his mouth, receiving a vigorous shaking of head from the restraints man. 

The older raised his eyebrows, smirking at the vulnerable man. He nodded in acknowledgment before disappearing into the closet, where all the toys were kept. 

And Louis immediately regretted defying when Harry walked out with a threatening cane.

"N-no no!" Louis begged, "I'll listen, please!" Louis sobbed, watching at harry stride across the room elegantly, raising the cane up and rubbing it soothingly against Louis' skin. 

"I'm sorry.." Louis whispers, letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks, "p-please don't." 

Harry mouth quirked up to a cocky grin, letting the cane traced down to louis' thighs. 

"P-please n-no" 

Harry raised the cane up and smacked it down harshly against louis' thighs, leaving a bright red line. 

"AHH" Louis screamed, looking pathetically at the older man. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" 

The cane fell against his thighs again, letting his scream and cry. 

Up until 10, louis was a sobbing mess, begging for harry to stop and apologising profusely. 

"I'll be good! I'll be good!" Louis sobbed, his thighs were on fire from the caning. 

"Will you?" Harry decided to speak, tilting his head to the side as he stares at louis, who nods his head vigorously. "Y-yes! Yes! P-please!"

Harry smirked, grabbing the ball gag once again and shoving it into louis' mouth. Louis shut his eyes as the gag was clipped behind his head once again, looking up at the dominating man after it's done. 

"Good." Harry caress his hair gently. 

Harry crawled out of bed, grabbing the cane and grabbing louis' wrists, which were still tied together and against the bed post. 

"Hold it." Harry orders as he slips the cane into louis' palms, letting out a satisfied grin as Louis gripped onto it tightly. 

"Good. Don't let go, else a proper," harry tugged on the caramel hair, "caning will be ensured." 

Louis nods his head, too afraid to be defying. 

Harry let out a happy grin as he walks out of the room. A desperate and crying louis still on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update bc last chapter was boriiiiingggggg   
> remember to leave kudos or comments if you like it , I’ll really appreciate it alot


	4. Chapter 4

Louis wasn't sure when Harry had came back, but he was still half hard despite all the efforts of him trying to think of anything disgusting. But the plug up his ass wasn't helping the situation much. Harry stroll in with a fragrant smell of steak as he enters the room, settling both the plates down on the side table as he greets Louis. 

Louis noticed that the steak was cut into smaller pieces, and he for the life of him hoped that harry isn't going to feed him raw meat. 

Which wasn't the case, of course. 

Harry took out the ball gag slowly, letting his hands massage gently on louis' sore jaw, "my poor boy." 

Louis stayed silent, afraid of the man present in the room. 

"Let's fetch you some water." Harry ran out of the room, coming back with a big bottle of water and a straw, letting Louis drink the water quickly.

"Thank you." Louis said politely as he pulled away from the straw, finally quenching his thirst. 

Harry smirks at the politeness, watching as Louis squirm under his gaze, his eyes divert to the back, seeing louis still had the cane in his hands. 

"You must be hungry, aren't you?" Harry cooed, picking up the plate of cut steak and potatoes, as well as a huge bowl of salad

Harry fed louis the small steak, adding in the disgustingly taste of the side salad, but harry continued feeling it to louis after he winced at the horrid taste. 

The steak itself was delicious, louis has to admit. Harry let him rest for a moment as he finish up his own plate of food. 

"Good boy." Harry praised, walking over to the naked boy. He sat down on the bed, caressing the harsh cane marks, making louis flinch. "How does this feel?" He asked, tracing his fingers along the red lines.

"H-hurts." Louis whimpers. 

"Good."

"I'll let you shower today," Harry started, moving his hand up to louis' jaw, making his head tilt up to face him, however, louis diverted his eyes away. 

"Look at me." Harry says sternly as Louis looks up at the intimidating man. "If you ever so think, about running away, or screaming, or doing anything funny, I will not spare you from my punishments." 

Louis nods timidly, too afraid to defy the order. 

Harry untied the restraints on his hands first, holding onto the cane intimidatingly as Louis squirmed on the bed. 

Once his hands are free, he was told to put it on top of his head, which he followed. Next, they took off his collar. 

Next was his legs, his legs were untied and he was free to move around once again. 

"Follow me." Harry smiles at the man, who is still trying to eat used to moving his limbs around once again. He put a hand on louis' waist as he leads the man down to the bathroom, smirking as he sat on the toilet and stared directly to Louis. 

"Go on." Harry persuaded, and Louis stepped in hesitantly, starting the shower and feeling a sense of relief as he clean off all the dirt and sweat on his skin. 

He jumped a little when Harry's phone rang, and Harry walked out of the bathroom to answer the call. 

And that's when Louis knew, 

It was his chance to escape.   
-  
Louis quickly got out of the shower and dried himself off, wrapping a towel around himself as he looked for a more appropriate attire. To his dismay, the towel would be as far as he's gonna get. 

He quickly got out of the bathroom, looking around for his escape. He saw the front door and quickly walked towards it, checking if harry was anywhere nearby, 

He quickened his movements as he unlocked the door, opening the knob and he could see the sun flash in, all hope settling back into louis right before he felt a hand on his mouth and the feeling of being dragged back into the house. 

Louis screamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update whoooppps


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punishment , NONE CON !!!

Louis let out a loud scream, kicking and wailing as Harry kicked the front door close and brought him back to the living room.

And to say that harry was intimidating before, louis was scared shitless now as he watched the rage filled man in front of him, eyes almost dark with anger as he looked at him. 

He carried the smaller man to the living room, turning him around as he lays louis on his tummy. 

"That was so fucking naughty." Harry scolded, his voice an octave lower as he lands a harsh smack down on Louis' bum, letting Louis scream in pain. 

"Thought you could be good" SMACK.  
"Thought you were my good boy." SMACK  
"Thought you would have learnt from the caning earlier." SMACK.   
"But thats not the case." SMACK. "Is it?" SMACK.   
"You're in so much trouble," SMACK.   
"You're going to fucking regret," SMACK. "ever thinking about running away." SMACK.  
"Even after what I said." SMACK. 

And Louis was sobbing, he was sobbing profusely because he was fucking caught again, and he had to face the ruthless punishment and spankings from Harry's hand alone was already excruciating and he couldn't do this. 

He sobbed into the sofa, squirming as Harry pressed the plug up his ass teasingly, his bum burning bright red from just the 10 smacks. 

Harry grabbed louis' hair, pulling it harshly and pulling louis up to stand. Louis winced at the pain but followed as he was pushed up the stairs into the room again. But this time, Harry brought him to behind the wardrobe. 

Louis eyes widen in both panic as shock as he roamed through all the things that he has, all the torture devices kept in the room and all the implements meant for punishment. 

Harry smirked, grabbing the collar and putting it way too tight for louis, holding it back the leash as he tugs. 

"Kneel." Harry commanded, pushing the back of louis' knees. The smaller man fell on his knees, too intimidated to defy the order again, and when he felt the collar tug and Harry walking, his face flushed in embarrassment when Harry forced him to crawl. 

So like a proper puppy, louis was forced to crawl, the plug shifting in his hole with every step he takes. 

Louis watched with horror as Harry picks up the leather strap. Harry raised the strap up and let it fall harshly against louis' bum, making louis cry out loudly in pain and whimpered. 

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Harry teased, watching as Louis nods pathetically and whined. Harry raised the strap up once again and let it fall on to louis' sit spots, making louis cry out louder at the impact. 

Louis sobs as he saw harry keep the leather strap on his hands, planning to use it later.

And Harry tugged harshly on the leash again, making louis crawl once again. 

"you've been so fucking naughty," harry says, squatting down to put a cock ring on louis delicate body, smirking as Louis whimpers. 

Harry dragged Louis back to the bedroom, pulling his arms high as he tied it to the ceiling, making louis arch in back as he knelt on the bed. Harry positioned louis so that his arse was facing the edge of the bed, making it perfect height for harry to just - SMACK. 

"OW!" Louis screamed, squirming against the restraints. 

"Delicate," Harry commented, watching as the red handprint forms and overlay his already red bum. 

Louis was sobbing, his head down as his whole body trembled, not ready for whatever sick punishment Harry had planned. 

The next thing that came was the blindfold, making louis unable to see what the fuck harry is gonna do next., but he darent say in word, too afraid of the man. 

The spreader bar came next, spreading louis legs by his ankles as he struggles and put up a large fight, not ending in his favour, as usual. 

He heard unusual shifting and pushing next, but he just tugged on the restraints and whined softly, wanting so desperately to just fuck off from this place and go to prison already. 

Even hell would be better than here.

"Whats that, love?" Harry asked, massaging his bum roughly. "What did you say?"

And fuck.

Louis said that out loud. 

"Is that how you feel?" Harry teased, pressing harshly on the plug, making louis moan desperately. "If you think this is bad," Harry says, twisting the plug quickly, ignoring louis' cried before pulling it out entirely without warning, a loud 'pop' when it came off. "Just you wait."

And before he knew it, he heard ruffling and weird noises before - something - was pushed into him, and out, and in and holy fuck - he was being fucked by a machine.

Louis flushed when he realised, squirming away to avoid it, only to be given harsh smacks to his thighs in warning. But Louis continued thrashing around, although not getting anywhere far as the large dildo stills jabs his prostate harshly. 

"You'll regret it if you don't stop doing that, love." Harry says gently, letting his hands rub soothingly against his hips, but Louis didn't listen, he couldn't. Who the fuck wouldn't struggle against such a situation. 

He heard a loud sigh before the machine became even louder and - the dildo was jabbing his prostate even harder and louis let out a loud cry as his body trembles.

And fuck, louis was panting as he was fucked by the fake dildo so harshly and he can't believe this is his fucking life. But he let the tears fall freely as he let out loud grunts and moans, already losing hope from escaping this machine.

Louis cock was throbbing, it felt like it was going to burst anytime soon but the cock ring wasn't allowing him too. And it was already starting to hurt from the denial but Louis couldn't do anything except for cry and scream, not even knowing if harry was in the same room or not. 

But the next thing horrified him. 

He heard a shutter sound. And fuck, Harry was taking pictures of him. 

"N-no! No no no." Louis was so fucking embarrassed. 

He was tied to the ceiling, legs spread, blindfolded with a fucking machine fucking him, and a cock ring on. 

"Look pretty, baby." Harry simply said, taking even more pictures of the beautiful boy. 

Louis let out a loud, desperate cry as he sobs, hearing even more shutters coming. 

"Look at how pretty my boy is." Harry says, starting the video, "being so desperate and vulnerable, aren't you?" 

"Smile for the camera, babe." Harry says, and Louis just cried as the dildo pounded into his prostate. 

"So helpless, aren't you?" Harry walked to his right side and to his bum. "Look at that dildo pound into your slutty hole. So." Harry landed a smack on his bum. "Fucking" and another, "gorgeous." And another. 

Louis cried, embarrassed and flushed and vulnerable and he just - it felt like absolute torture. 

"I love your pretty cries," harry taunted, pressing a button and the dildo was going even faster and faster and it was jabbing louis' prostate so hard , louis swore he saw the stars. 

He moaned out in desperation, arching his back as he thrusts his hips into the air, frustrated that there's no fucking friction on his cock. 

"Pretty." Harry comments, smirking as he lets the dildo remain in that setting. 

"Look at your cock." Harry grabbed it harshly as Louis cried with both pleasure and pain. "Throbbing and hard, but it's a waste that you can't come, can you?"

He rubbed the tip of his leaking cock, making it twitch and leak with more precome.

And when Louis felt large hands on his face, he flinched.   
Harry shoved two fingers into louis' mouth and he could taste the bitter taste of his own come, but gagging on the mans large fingers. 

"This is what happens to bad boys," he take his fingers out, landing a harsh slap on louis' face. "who don't listen to their daddy." And another slap, this time on his left side. 

Harry shuffled, as he points his camera to his nipples next, the sensitive nipples. 

"who thinks that it's okay to be defiant." he pinched his left nipple harshly, "to escape" he pinched and pulled, before letting it go. 

"This is your punishment, lou." Harry smiled, moving backwards so the camera could get the full view of the helpless boy, dildo pounding without any mercy. 

"This is your life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rmb to leave some kudos and comments , they’re really appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late again I’m sorry

And Harry kept louis on the machine until he had several ruined and painful orgasms overnight, crying as nothing comes out when he comes. 

"P-please." Louis begs, as the dildo continues jabbing his prostate so painfully. 

"Please what?" Harry smugs.

"Please sir! Please master! Please daddy!" Louis cries, desperate. 

"Good boy," Harry praised, rubbing his hand over his bum, "tell me why you're in this position."

"I-I-I I TRIED TO -AH" he felt a smack, this time with the leather strap, whimpering in pain.

"continue." Harry smacks down again.

"I-I TRIED TO E-ESCAPE." louis pants.

"you did." Harry landed another smack. "What do you have to say about yourself?" And another smack. 

"I-I'm sorry!" He whined, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

And another smacks land.

"OW I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN IM SORRY!" 

And another smack. 

"P-PLEASE!"

and as he expected another smack from the horrid strap, he felt a soothing and large hand to his bum. 

"Good boy." Harry praises as he stops the machine, pushing it back. 

Louis whined as his large, opened hole was exposed to the cold air. 

"T-thank you." He cried, going limp against the restraints. 

Harry smirks, pushing the machine away from the bed. He undid the spreader bar, letting Louis legs kick freely. 

He wrapped his arms around louis' waist as he removes the handcuffs, letting the worned out boy fall limp in his hold and into his chest. 

"T-thank you." He says weakly, not bothering to fight anymore. 

Harry smirks as he removed the blindfold, carry him into another bedroom and sets him on the bed, tucking him into the well needed slumber.  
-

When Louis woke up, his body twitched in pain. 

His shoulder felt stress and tense and he turned over to crack his back, suddenly feeling the harsh pain of his bum and asshole. 

Louis gasped, letting his head fall on the pillow as he recalled what happened. 

"Awake, I see." 

Louis flinched at the deep voice, recognising it before turning over to look at harry, who was right beside him, doing some work. 

Louis whimpered as Harry reached his hand out to brush against his hair. 

"Morning, how do you feel?" Harry asks, eyes still on the computer. 

Louis let his eyes rise to look at the man's face. He was wearing a sheer shirt with barely any buttons buttoned at all. 

He blushed in shame when he realised he was still fully naked. 

A harsh tug to his hair made louis jolt back to reality, "s-sore." 

"Good." The usual smirk plastered on his face again. "Let me see."

Louis eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

"Let me see. Up, show me where it hurts." Harry repeated, patting on the caramel hair gently. 

Louis blushed a dark red colour before nodding and leaving the bed, hesitantly going towards Harry's side. 

"There you go" Harry smiles adoringly, and Louis felt a sense of relief that the man is actually satisfied with him for once. 

Harry spun louis around, tracing his fingers on the welts on his bum, harry cooed, "poor little thing."

Louis winced as he was bent over, cheeks spread as harry inspects his swollen hole, rubbing tentatively against it.

"Shh," harry cooed, "I know, babe, I know it hurts."

Louis buried his head down on the duvet, too embarrassed as his hole was being 'inspected' by the sick man. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Harry asked, rubbing soothingly on his red bum. 

"I'm sorry." Louis whined, knowing that was the only correct answer.

"Will you do it again?" 

"No." 

"Good boy." The elder praised as he gave a light pat on his bum, making the younger winced at the pain. "You're mine, forever." 

He caressed the younger males hair soothingly, hand going to touch his delicate waist. 

Louis laid limp, unable to handle any more punishment that would ensure if he were to fight back. 

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT WEEKS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE A LOT BETTER I PROMISE


	7. Chapter 7

Louis was flushed completely when he entered the wardrobe, harry specifically told him to wear whatever was on the rack with no exceptions. 

But what was right in front of him was so - degrading.

And Louis doesn't know how to react to this. 

But Louis cringed as he took a baby pink lace bra and put it on. 

Next was the matching panties. 

He flushed a deep dark red as the tip of his cock slid out from the side, and the panties fit comfortably against his bum. 

He pinked up the next matching thing - stockings 

And fuck, louis never felt so humiliated as he put on the two Lacey stockings and look in the mirror. 

He looked like a proper slut. 

He cringed, putting the bow clip on his hair and last but not least, the platform heels. 

He blushed as he looked in the mirror, turning to see his ruby red bum covered in lace panties. 

He slid out of the room carefully, walking towards the bed room where harry sat. 

"Holy fuck." Harry moaned, throwing his mobile to the side as he carefully observed every curve louis had on his delicate body. "Spin." 

Louis spin elegantly, something Harry taught him, saying how he needed to present himself. 

Louis watched as Harry's cock turned harder and harder by the second. The elder approached Louis seductively, growling as he pushed the male against the wall, "you're so fucking sexy." 

The elder growled as he reached for his camera, posing it towards louis. 

"Pose for me." Harry encouraged, watching as a distraught louis just stood there shyly, face red with embarrassment, and tears obvious in the lense if the camera. 

Harry smirks as he goes closer to louis, taking the picture of him wearing the bra, the tip of his cock slipping out of the panties and fuck- the red bum. 

"Oh-" harry groaned as he land a smack down, making louis cry with distress. 

"Bend over the bed baby," Harry ordered, snapping more and more pictures of his beautiful boy. 

Louis did so obediently, exposing his bum to the sick man as he took even more pictures of his hole. 

"Good boy." Harry praised, "why don't you ride daddy, hm?" 

Louis flushed, heart thumping faster as Harry laid down on the bed, encouraging the boy to ride on his dick. 

The smaller got on top of him, letting the large hand pull his panties to the side and the tip of his cock to touch his entrance. 

Louis gasped as the thick cock slid pass his abused hole, dry. Tears sprung in his eyes as a harsh smack was brought down, encouraging him to start riding. 

The smaller could hear loud moans from the older man, obviously enjoying his a lot. 

And before he knew it, the shutter went off again and louis was faced, teary eyed and in a fuck ass uncomfortable position as he was riding his owner.

White cum splurge into him without warning just a few moments later, and although the man didn't stop his harsh, aggressive fucking, the cum did act as a lubricant better, and Louis hole didn't felt like it was gaping and dry as before.

Louis gasps as, already tired and sweaty at the thick cock fucked him senseless. "P-please" louis cries, not stopping his movements. 

Harry smirks, thrusting harder into louis' prostate, enjoying when louis tilt his head back and let out a loud moan. Harry smirked, letting his hands roam to louis' tiny tiny waist and brought the boy down on his dick, "you're being such a good girl for me, doll." Harry moaned, bring his hands to rub against louis' hardened cock. 

Louis whimpered at the touch, throwing his head back as he sinfully enjoys the touch. He knows it's sick, he knows it's wrong, and he's utterly disgusted but fuck - it feels so good. 

"Come for me, babygirl." Harry spoke, voice deep and he came again. The submissive moaned loudly s he throw his head back, hand gripping on the bedsheets as he came in his pink panties, some of it dripping to harry's tummy.

Harry regained his composure quickly, holding louis down so he still continue to sit on his cock. He smirks as he grabs the camera, snapping a few pictures of a red face louis before pulling the smallers boy's knees apart to sit up and gently kiss the smaller boy. 

"Good girl." He praised, diving into louis' neck and nibbling on the sensitive skin. Louis flushed pink but knew better than to defy the man, knowing this was most definitely more preferred than any of his sick punishments. 

Harry held his waist delicately as Louis grip to the skin behind his knees, letting the older use him to his sick ways. 

"All dirty for me, hm?" Harry mumbled, hands going down to louis red bum. "Dirty, dirty, girl." He patted roughly on his sore cheeks. Louis whimpered softly under his breath at the rough action, biting his lips as he tries to stay calm. 

"Let's go for dinner, princess." Harry spoke once again, patting louis' hip for him to get up. Louis struggled a little on the heels on the soft duvet, but manage to stumble and regain his balance in the floor. He blushed as harry reaches to readjust the dirty panties over his bum, holding his waist to lead him down to the dining room. 

Harry decided to just simply make some pasta, stirring it into carbonara sauce and set it down on the dining table. And as usual, just one plate. 

Louis stayed Long enough to kneel by the chair as he waited for the man to finish cooking, but this time, harry caressed the youngers hair as he pat his lap, telling him to sit.

the submissive male blushed, scrambling and sitting comfortably on the older's lap, Harry's large arm wrapping around Louis' waist as he fed him small bites of the pasta. Louis chewed slowly, resting his head on Harry's shoulder in tiredness before entering a deep trance of thought. 

Was this his life right now?

Sitting on multimillionaire star Harry Styles lap , dressed up in link frilly lingerie and cum against his cock. He blushed at the thought. 

What would people think about London's most wanted man if they saw this? 

Louis didn't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to end it here originally buat after all the kind comments, im quite tempted to continue this hahaha


	8. Chapter 8

And maybe louis didn’t notice it at first, but when Harry’s green eyes collided with louis’ blue ones, it may or may not let louis’ heart flutter, just a little bit. 

Because it was absurd to fall in love with your abductor, isn’t it? 

But as the days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months, louis just seemingly grew closer and closer to the dominant man, enjoying his presence more than ever. 

“hi” Louis gleamed slightly, waking up beside the curly haired boy, “morning.” 

harry smirked sleepily as he pulled the smaller man closer to him, “morning sweetheart” he mumbled, snuzzling deep into louis’ shoulder and letting his hands roam to the curve to louis’ bum. 

“you look too pretty for the morning.” Harry grumbled in his deep, raspy voice as he bit slightly at Louis’ neck, “makes me wanna wreck you.” 

the elder squeezed the boy’s bum as he continued to nimble on his neck, letting the boy whine slightly from the back of his throat. 

“you want that?” Harry asked, with a slight teasing tone. “want me to wreck you?”

Louis bit his lips, body going against his will as he started grinding against Harry’s body, whining at the friction he’s getting. 

Harry chuckled slightly, “You’re so desperate, aren’t you?” He let his hands roam to his balls as he grabbed them tight and firmly. “You can do this all morning, my love, but no cumming.” 

Louis whined at that statement, looking up at Harry as he started going faster against harry. The elder man moved back slightly, watching as louis’ decides to take another form of friction from the bed, rutting relentlessly against the bed just for friction. 

Harry smirked, it’s gonna be a fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is utter shit but I promise it will be better the next update, I’ve just been so busy with my work and I’ve fallen really ill so I slept for the past 2 days where I’m not working and just wrote this in like 10 minutes so yes it sucks im sorry


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was spot on when he predicted it being a fun day. 

Apparently stopping the submissive from coming for the whole morning is much more enjoyable than he thought, hearing the smallers whines and desperation to come, gripping onto the bedsheets tightly, letting his tears flow freely against his red flushed cheeks as he ruts against the sheets, begging for permission to come, only to hear a “No.” 

Louis would always cry harder, but never stop the rutting, it being too pleasurable to stop. 

But harry enjoyed having that control.

“Stop.” He bellowed, causing louis to flinch slightly before letting out a high pitched whine, stopping his movements entirely, staying still against the bed. 

“Please daddy.” Louis cried, gripping tightly on the sheets as he stop himself from rutting against the bed. 

Harry smirked at the desperate boy, “up you get, love.” He decided to say, carefully observing louis horrid reaction, stifling his tears before flipping over and getting up infront of harry. 

“P-please daddy.” Louis begged again, this time his tone was softer, whinier as he tried to reach for the dominant man’s soft spot. 

“Please what, love?” Harry teased, one hand placed dominantly against louis’ hip, another gripping his bum as he pulled the smaller man closer, letting his clothed covered cock rut against louis’ hardened one seductively, making louis throw his head back and moan, hips losing control as they thrust forward to obtain friction from Harry’s cock. 

“No.” Harry warned, pushing louis’ thigh away , making louis whine as tears sprung up his eyes. 

“Be good, now.” Harry says, watching as Louis went to put on the panties and jumper that Harry had selected for him, before going back to harry and accepting the small kiss on his lips, watching as harry lips formed into a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I’ve gotten a lot better since the last update but I’m still coughing quite badly, but nevertheless here’s a small update for y’all. I’m so sorry I can’t do more but it was already a late update and I still have quite a lot of things on my hands at the moment, I rlly hope the next update would be better !!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT TO ADELA FOR MOTIVATING ME TO WRITE THIS.

Louis cock still achingly hard , his eyes rimmed with tears and his face flushed red - he looked absolutely wrecked. 

Louis was slightly annoyed at the fact that Harry isn't letting him come, rolling his eyes at the dominant man before going to the bathroom to wash his face. 

And harry might not have been paying attention to the smaller boy, but he definitely saw the eye roll the boy gave him.

“What was that, my love?” Harry said intimidatingly, taking Long strides to walk towards the submissive, standing right gut behind him as he stood in front of the mirror. 

Louis looked up to the mirror, watching as the dominating man placed a hand on his hip, and rest his Chin on his shoulder. 

The other hand reached out to his hard and sensitive cock, stroking it gently as Louis moaned out, loud and desperate. 

“Is that an attitude that I see?” Harry asked, whispering in his ear before giving a small peck to his cheek. 

Louis flushed. 

His face was burning a bright and obvious red as he but on his lips, looking down in shame. 

“Is it?” The man asked again, not enjoying the obviously guilty silence he’s given. 

Louis bit his lips harder, deciding to turn around all together and crashed his face to the dominants chest, whining pitifully and hoping that maybe, just maybe, will Harry let him off. 

Harry accepted to hug, knowing it was a distraction, but he placed his hand around his waist on instinct and took the boy in, resting his own chin in the boy’s head. 

“Look at me.” Harry said, pulling away slightly to look at the boy’s delicate face. 

Louis looked up, feeling blood draw as he bit harder. 

“Stop that,” Harry commanded, horrified as he saw the blood. “Now!” 

Louis immediately retracted his teeth, forming his mouth into a tight line. 

“Let me see.” Harry said, offhandedly. 

Louis looked up, eyes rimmed full of tears as he sniffles. 

Harry moved his body closer, swaying up to take a closer look at louis. 

And when harry’s thigh collided slightly with louis cock, 

that’s when it happened. 

Louis eyes shut and his mouth was wide agape as he let out a loud, desperate, high pitched moan. 

His body vibrated thoroughly and he cried as he felt the come stain his panties. 

His hand immediately reached to cover his mouth as he let out a loud sob, “I’m sorry!” He apologised quickly as he collided back into the dominants man chest. 

“I didn’t mean to! I promise!” The smaller cried, “I’m sorry daddy! I’m sorry!”

Harry smiled warmly at the boy, tightening his arms around the boy’s waist. 

“It’s okay, love, no need to cry.” Harry comforted, his large hand caressing his back soothingly. 

“Shhh, I’m not mad at you, baby.” The elder soothed. 

“Y-you’re not?” Louis stuttered, feeling foreign because he just came without permission, and harry isn’t punishing him yet. 

Usually, harry would be the first to bend louis over and smack his bum red and raw, to make him rut over the sofa without being able to come, to make him cry as the vibrator stays in him the whole day, with Harry having the remote. 

“Of course not, love.” Harry smiled, “it just means that you need more practice.”

And Louis heart stopped at that. 

“Pra-practice?” Louis looked up, confused. “H-how?”

Harry smirked, bending to kiss the boy’s lips, “you’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if it sucks, please leave kudos and comments if u liked it, it’s rrally really appreciated xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed it!


End file.
